


Few Words

by justthehiddles



Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [5]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Biting, Couch Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Adam needs you.  All of you.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Reader
Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112429
Kudos: 24





	Few Words

“Baby?” Adam called out from the sofa to the study down the hall where you were working. His tone soft and unassuming. You knew what that meant. 

“Just one a moment darling and I’ll be there.” you responded, picking up your pace. Adam wouldn’t stop badgering you until you came in there. You found it in your own best interests to get things done quickly. 

Another five minutes passed, and another call from Adam. You sighed as you shut your laptop and switched off the light. It was dark in the living room. Adam sprawled his long body between the sofa and the coffee table. You stepped over the crumpled up pieces of paper and stand on the other side of the table, hands on hips. 

“What is going on, Adam?” Your shoulders slumped, seeing his sad eyes staring at you. “What’s wrong?”

He shifted his weight, wiggling his butt against the sofa. “I need you.” His eyes shot down. “It’s too quiet. And too loud.” You understood what he meant. Centuries of living has the tendency to make your inner voices more opinionated and boisterous than the average human. 

“Need or want?” you questioned, already knowing the answer. You moved around the table and sat next to him. 

Adam’s nose nudged along your cheek before he buried his face into your neck. “Both.” His voice muffled against your skin. 

His fangs scraped along your neck. You twisted to the side to find his empty glass. 

“All of you.” Adam sucked hard on your neck, leaving a dark mark. 

You silently pushed his shirt off his shoulders. The two of you rose and undressed each other. A silent dance without only the hum of Adam’s amp to punctuate your movements. It was not the first time he had gotten in one of these moods. His lips kissing as he exposed your skin, shedding your layers of clothes since Adam didn’t see the point of central heating. 

Before long, the two of you laid bare before each other. You laid down on your back, head propped up on the sofa. Adam crawled onto of you. You moaned at the heavy weight against you, his erection teasing along your wet folds. 

“Now.” Adam growled as he pushed inside you, slow. 

“Yes!” you groaned as he bottomed out. Your legs fell open to accommodate his hips pressed against you. 

Adam laid there buried inside of you, holding still. He savored these moments. The feeling of you enveloping him. The smell of your perfume. Your heart beating fast against his chest. In those moments, he felt… well… almost alive. 

After a while, you whimpered, and he rocked his hips into you. The sofa creaked as he thrusted. His strokes long and languid, hitting all the right spots inside of you. He grunted as he pushed one of your legs onto the back of the sofa, opening you up even more. 

Your fingers weaved into his hair as your release drew near. Adam sensed it and sped up. 

“Come.” he commanded with a low guttural growl. 

You came with a scream, breaking the silence in the room. Your walls squeezed around Adam’s shaft and he gasped for air as his own release drew near. He buried his face into your neck, his lips finding the scar. And as he spilled into you, he bit down, tasting you, drinking in how sweet you always tasted after making love. 

You gasped and writhed as he drank and drank. You soon grew lightheaded and he released from you with a soft, wet pop. His body slumped against yours. 

You wrapped your arms and legs around him and slowly swayed in the embrace. Your breathing turned to normal as your afterglow faded into the shadows. 

Adam sighed and placed his head on your chest, listening to your heart. 

“Better.” he whispered.


End file.
